


You're Like A Secret

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [32]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Worship, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, First Time, I tried mimicking the queens english so yeah, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Multiple Orgasms, Open to potential continuation, Praise Kink, Prince Lee Taeyong, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, the smut is actually way shorter than I imagined it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Ten never expected to receive an invite to the Prince's birthday celebration. He also never expected to fall in love in the span of a single night, but the world was full of surprises.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	You're Like A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. I was meant to do something like this for a while inspired by [ this ](https://open.spotify.com/track/34Lx0rSnk1mCMkbJHMQAJG)  
> but never got a chance to do write it until now. Besides, it's different than what I planned at first but alas. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not betad but I will probably edit out any mistakes after my exams

Ten was well accustomed to birthday parties, but this one was special, unlike all the ones he had been to prior. This one was for none other than the young crown prince Lee Taeyong, the rightful heir to the throne. With his father laying on his deathbed, the prince was almost sat on the throne, the crown jewels adorning his body. Some have said that he will be crowned King after his twenty-first celebration, hence why the royal family is throwing the party of the century – far grander than the one they threw for the prince’s turning of age ceremony. 

It was quite the event. 

Now, Ten had been to plenty of parties, but never did he have the pleasure to find himself amongst his royal highness. That by itself was worthy of a celebration. 

The young prince was, to everyone’s surprise, not the biggest party animal. He only attended the most pressing of matters, always relying on the King and Queen to do their part and leave him alone. So, seeing the prince in person was something to treasure, especially considering how beautiful the man was. 

Ten has never gotten the chance to see him with his own two eyes, but he has seen paintings of the prince, and if what everyone said was true – that not even the most talented artist could truly depict the man’s beauty – then Ten was in for a treat. Even the people who had the opportunity to see the prince all said the same thing: no picture truly translates to how utterly sublime the man’s appearance was. 

He looked forward to the event, having picked out the perfect gift for the man who outshone all the stars in the night sky. After all, coming from a family of jewellers, it was only appropriate to show up with something beyond dazzling. 

Ten only hoped the prince would find his present just as beautiful as Ten thought it was. 

Truly, the ride to the palace was completely nerve-wracking. Ten kept second guessing himself and the gift he came bearing. He kept bouncing his leg up and down for the entire duration of the ride, chewing on the inside of his cheeks as he kept worrying and worrying, falling into an endless spiral of self-doubt. 

Not only would he embarrass himself if the jewels weren’t up to the prince’s standard, but he would also embarrass his family. This was Ten’s first time representing his family, and he couldn’t screw this up. Not on his first day! 

But after a journey that felt like it lasted eons, Ten had finally arrived at the front gates of the palace. He handed his invitation over, his slightly shaky hand giving off his nerves. 

The palace guard checked the invitation thoroughly before allowing for Ten and his carriage to pass through. 

The place was so much bigger up close. 

Before stepping out, Ten slipped on his face mask – a black crescent moon, sleek and elegant with the border adorned in deep blue sapphires. Ten had worked on the piece himself, carefully attaching each jewel to the most exquisite fabric he could get his hands on. He wanted to bring everyone’s attention to himself – though he didn’t dare and try to outshine the prince himself. That would have felt like a crime. 

With his mask on and gift in hand, Ten walked up the steps to the palace entrance. 

He wasn’t the only around; the palace was bustling with life, all coming from different parts of the country – some even from beyond the borders – all to celebrate one thing. 

It was quite exciting. 

Ten still couldn’t really comprehend he was there, thinking that maybe he was dreaming. But it wasn’t a dream. It was reality. 

He had to keep himself together. 

“Be on your best behaviour,” Ten muttered to himself, making sure nobody could see him talking to himself. “Just like you practiced. _Happy birthday, your highness, please accept this gift from me and my family_. Just like that.” 

How hard was it to mess up such a simple sentence? 

All Ten had to do was recite it word for word, just like he has done a multitude of times on and before his journey to the palace. Simple as. 

Finally, Ten found himself. He couldn’t believe his eyes at the magnificent sights. The interior felt so... so grand. Ten wondered just how big the rest of the palace was if only the entrance was larger than pretty much all the homes he had seen in his life (granted, that list didn’t include his current abode). 

Everything looked expensive, and Ten wouldn’t dare to even think of touching any of the items on display. Even the lounge couches and plants seemed like they cost a fortune, so Ten didn’t pay them any attention, scared that they would disintegrate under his unworthy gaze. 

“Good evening, sir,” greeted a smartly dressed waiter, the royal insignia embroidered onto the chest of her black blazer. “Care for a drink?” 

“Thank you,” Ten said, taking a flute of what looked to be champagne off the tray, nodding to the woman as he made his way towards the grand ballroom. 

He followed the sound of music and lively chatter, finding his way to the heart of the event with ease. 

The place was filled to the brim, men and women from every corner of the planet congregated together, chatting away and celebrating the joyous event. It was truly a magnificent sight; it was so vivid and vibrant, all the stunning gowns and jewels on display creating the most splendid view imaginable. 

And Ten had the honour of being there. 

What a crazy turn of events? 

Ten strolled inside, curious eyes taking in everything from the marvellous chandeliers hung up high to the intricate patterns painted onto the walls. He felt like an impostor amongst the guests, but he didn’t expect to fit in either. It was still too early for him to assimilate with everyone around him, and it really was a miracle he received an invite in the first place. 

For now, Ten would stick to himself, simply admiring the views. 

And of course, he kept an eye out for the prince. 

It didn’t seem like the young man was around anywhere. Ten assumed that if he was present, he would be swarmed by fawning guests, all trying to impress the soon to be King. 

Ten scoped the room, not finding anything that would give away the man’s position. 

With a defeated sigh, Ten took a few sips of his bubbly champagne before simply deciding on taking a better look of the many artworks made visible to everyone. After all, he did consider himself a connoisseur of the finer things. 

He walked around aimlessly for a bit, even stepping out of the main area to follow the trail of a series of paintings, all seemingly connected with an overarching story. Ten found that interesting, keen to find out what would happen at the very end. 

The man walked and walked until there were maybe a handful of people around engrossed in private conversations. 

Ten wasn’t paying attention as to where he was walking, and in turn he accidently he bumped into a figure. “I am so sorry,” he instantly apologised. At least he didn’t spill anything on the stranger. “Truly, I am sorry,” he repeated, looking up at the person he had walked into. 

There wasn’t much to see as his face was obscured by a mask covering his eyes and the right side of his face. The design was breath-taking. A cascade of rich, wine red jewels trailed down the side of the man’s face like rivers of crimson tears, only stopping at his jaw. The deep, intoxicating colour was sedated with black and white threads and crystals. 

Whoever was behind the mask probably had quite the fortune. 

“I am really sorry,” Ten repeated again, now more terrified that he just dared walk into someone who probably had their own kingdom. 

The stranger looked startled at first, however his expression softened, a kind smile making its way onto his face. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, calming Ten’s anxious heart. “Are you lost?” 

“I would not say _lost_ ,” Ten replied. “I am simply admiring the art. You?” 

“You could say that I am doing the same,” the man said. “I don’t think I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you around.” 

“Probably,” Ten said. “I have never attended a royal event,” he stated. “Have you?” 

“Plenty of them. They get boring after a while, trust me.” 

“I will take your words for it,” Ten said, laughing softly. “I am Ten Lee.” 

“Not the royal Lee, I suppose?” 

Ten shook his head. “Not the royal Lee,” he affirmed. “I am from a family of jewellers. We are not from the kingdom but we recently moved.” 

“How interesting,” the stranger mused. 

“Truly,” Ten agreed. “It is a surprise I even got invited here in the first place.” 

“I am sure there are good reasons for that,” the man said. His voice was sweet, rather kind and gentle. Ten wanted to say alluring too, though he stopped himself before he made any stupid mistakes. “And what would that be?” The man asked, looking to the box firmly clutched in Ten’s hand. 

“Oh, this? This is the gift for the prince,” Ten declared. 

“Really?” 

Ten nodded. “I hope he likes it,” he said. “I am sure the prince has quite the collection of jewels, so I am rather worried this won’t please him.” 

“I am sure he will love whatever it is that you brought for him.” 

Ten chuckled. “No need to lie. I have already run through the worst-case scenario in my head, multiple times.” 

The stranger laughed, the sound bubbly and airy. It was charming. 

“I assure, I am not lying. But... could I possibly see?” 

Ten pursed his lips. “Well, I don’t see why not. Would you mind holding this for me?” He asked, referring to his flute of champagne. 

“Not at all,” the man responded, taking the glass from Ten. 

Now that his other hand was free, Ten carefully opened up the box to reveal a set of matching pieces of jewellery: a set of earrings, a bracelet and a ring. “It feels empty without a necklace, don’t you think?” Ten asked, worrying all over again as he looked down at the gift. “It is embarrassing, don’t you think? The prince will see this and think that I am a fool. I should probably return home before I paint my family and myself as simpletons. I should do that, should I not?” 

But the stranger didn’t respond. He seemed in awe of the set; his pink lips parted at the sight. His hands seemed to inch forward, as if itching to touch the beautiful sets of glimmering jewellery and slip it on himself. 

Ten had to admit, they would go quite well with the man’s mask. The reds weren’t exactly the same shade, but to the unknowing eye, they would most definitely fit more than well. 

Ten had settled on red as a way of honouring the prince’s beauty and title of the rose prince. More often than not, the young royal was depicted surrounded by the elegant blooms, and even then, he still came out looking far more beautiful than a never-ending field of vibrant roses. 

“They are beautiful,” the stranger mused. “Truly, I’ve never seen such a splendid set.” 

“Thank you,” Ten said, somewhat bashful. He closed the box, causing the other man to stand up right once more. “I can only hope the prince thinks so too.” 

“Trust me, I am confident he will.” The man offered a smile – soft but filled with an unforgettable sense of warmth. And though Ten couldn’t make out all of his face, he just knew he was breath-taking, truly a sight to behold. 

“I shall take your word for it then,” Ten replied, feeling like he could trust the stranger. “By the way, may I ask what your name is? Or at least what I should call you?” 

The man smirked. “What you should call me?” The question was laced with something sweet – dangerous even – and Ten couldn’t help but inch closer to the stranger. 

“Yes, what should I call you?” Ten repeated. 

Just like before, Ten didn’t receive a clear answer, only an inviting look. The stranger was toying with him, and under any other circumstance, Ten would have felt like he was being ridiculed and mocked, but that wasn’t the case with the man in front of him. This wasn’t the usual teasing Ten was used to from someone in higher social ranks than him. This was something Ten was more comfortable with; it was a game that could only lead to one thing and one thing only. 

“I am not sure,” the stranger mused, moving himself forward just as Ten was. “What should you call me?” 

Ten chuckled, shaking his head. “You are quite hard to get, aren’t you?” 

“Very,” the other man replied, his voice tinted with playfulness. 

“I have to ask something else though,” Ten said. 

“And what would that be?” 

“Are you only playing with me in hope that I will allow you to put these on?” Ten questioned, referring to the valuable contents of the box in his possession. 

“Partially,” the man replied. Ten could make out a mischievous glint behind his dark eyes. 

“Unfortunately, that will not happen. These are only for the crown prince to wear.” 

“I know,” the stranger uttered, leaning in closer to whisper in Ten’s ear. “I will still wear those, no matter what.” 

Ten chuckled, placing a hand on the man’s lithe waist. “Not so fast. Unless the prince allows you to, there’s no way.” 

“Fine by me.” With that, the man brought himself even closer to Ten, his plush lips brushing up against Ten’s ear as he spoke. “Yours,” he murmured softly. 

“Pardon?” 

“What you can call me,” the man elaborated. He pulled away, dragging his hand down Ten’s chest, tugging at his waistband. “Or mine, if you’re the one saying it, it only makes grammatical sense for it to be mine instead. Is it not so?” 

“I-” 

“Follow me.” The man turned around, leaving Ten’s flute of champagne on the first surface he found. 

Ten didn’t think twice about that, walking after the man like an obedient puppy. There weren’t any people where the stranger dragged to. 

Or so was the impression they both had at first. 

However, as they were about to reach a turn, a female voice could be clearly heard. 

“Where is he? The celebration starts in five minutes and he is nowhere to be found!” 

“I am truly sorry, your majesty,” another female voice said. “I shall find him and send him your way right away.” 

“Good!” 

The stranger stopped Ten before they could be spotted by the Queen and a member of the palace staff. “I don’t think we should go there,” he said. 

“Good call,” Ten agreed. “Where are you taking me anyway?” 

The man looked around. “I was planning on somewhere private, but this shall do,” he stated. 

“Shall do? For what?” 

“No need to play naïve,” the stranger said before placing his hands on Ten’s neck and shoulder, pulling their faces in together until they were millimetres apart, their breaths mixing in between their parted lips. “We both know what we want.” 

Ten couldn’t argue with that. The nameless stranger made a valid point. 

With one hand, Ten grabbed onto the man’s hip, the other preoccupied with the gift he was carrying around for the prince. He would have loved to put it down, but he couldn’t risk it getting swiped under his nose, nor could he risk it getting damaged. 

The stranger didn’t complain though, only grinning when he felt Ten’s touch on him. 

Eyes flickering from Ten’s lips to his eyes, Ten knew there was no use in waiting. And so, he closed the distance between them both, slotting their lips together softly at first, trying to give off the image of self-restraint. However, that went straight out of the window when the other man decided that wasn’t for him. 

Ten was shocked when the man pulled him further in, parting his lips, practically begging Ten to do more. He was desperate for Ten’s touch, and though Ten didn’t expect for things to turn out this way, he wasn’t in any shape or form complaining. 

And so, per request, Ten slipped his tongue out and licked into the man’s lush opening. 

He could feel the man smile against him. It gave Ten an unexpected kick, his body working on its own without thinking. 

Ten backed the man up against the wall, earning himself a startled yet pleased gasp from the stranger who tightened his grasp on Ten, pulling him as close as he possibly could, doing anything to feel everything Ten had to offer. But there was only so much either of them could do out in the public eye; even kissing as they were was risky, all tangled up and acting like wild animals at a royal event. If anyone caught them, they would most likely be kicked out, their names veiled in shame. 

Yet it was so difficult to stop. Once Ten had a taste of the man, he was hooked. It was intoxicating. Kissing the alluring stranger had left Ten breathless, craving more and more of his sweet, hot taste and the burning caress of his touch. It felt so different to any other kiss he had ever experienced before; it was messier, clunkier, almost amateurish, yet Ten couldn’t get enough of it. 

It almost felt like it was meant to be, like no other kiss could ever come close in comparison. 

Ten was getting ahead of himself, and that became apparent when he stroked up the man’s slender throat, searching for the string keeping his mask him place. Ten needed to see the man – not just his glossed pink lips or his shimmering eyes or his long, light hair. He had to see everything the stranger had in store, his face being first on the list. 

The man didn’t let him though, breaking their heated, messy kiss. 

Ten chased after his lips, desperate to experience the piquant taste of the stranger’s torrid mouth again. 

“Not so fast,” the man murmured lowly, voice thick with bubbling lust. He smirked, lips shining with spit. “After the party.” 

“I am not a patient man,” Ten confessed. 

“Neither am I. But I assure, I am worth the wait.” 

Ten leered, taking in the man’s physique with his hungry eyes. If he looked that attractive in clothes, Ten couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would see underneath. “I don’t find that hard to believe.” 

The stranger chuckled, placing a chaste kiss to Ten’s lips. “Wait for me in the hall, I need a minute by myself.” 

“As you wish.” 

Ten detached himself from the man, grinning like a fool as the stranger watched him walk away, waving at him until they couldn’t see each other anymore. He could barely grasp onto the fact that in the span of what could have only been twenty minutes at max, Ten was able to chat up an unfamiliar man, kiss him and also make plans for after the party. By no means was he the type to do such things, yet there he was, completely getting lost in the moment, allowing himself some pleasure and release he wasn’t aware he needed in the first place. 

Who knew royal events could be so exciting? 

Without truly realising, Ten found his way back to the main hall. It looked far more packed than before, and it seemed as if it was time for the prince to come out. After all, Ten did hear the Queen before, so it wasn’t that hard to guess what everyone was waiting for. 

Ten grabbed another flute of champagne for himself, taking a few sips as he tried pushing through the throngs of people to get closer to the front where the royal family would make their awaited appearance. He managed to get fairly nearby, tucking himself closer to the wall where there weren't that many people standing, other than maybe one of the many waiters scattered about. 

Finally though, after maybe five more minutes of waiting, the Queen and prince were making their way up. The orchestra played a different song to announce their arrival, and the large ballroom was filled with chatter and awe as the two made themselves seen. 

Ten caught a few glimpses of the Queen, her grand and stunning magenta dress standing out amongst everyone else. That was expected, of course; nobody in attendance would dare to wear the royal colour. 

It was a bit more of a struggle for Ten to see the young prince. He was hidden by his mother's side on his way up. 

However, as the two reached the front and turned to the guests, Ten could clearly see the man. 

And though he couldn’t see his face, he recognised that mask in an instant. 

Ten downed his drink in one easy go, placing the glass back down on the tray held up by the waiter by him. He quickly grabbed yet another one, also downing it like it was merely water. He would have gone for yet another one, however he was stopped by the prince looking in his direction, a seemingly careless yet playful curve to his lips. 

Lips which Ten had dared to kiss. 

He had kissed the prince. 

There were no words to describe the emotional and mental turmoil Ten felt in that very moment. It was a mix of everything under the sun: disbelief, shame, arousal, joy, ecstasy, and the list went on and on without an end in sight. 

“Thank you all for attending this joyous celebration,” the Queen said. Ten wasn’t really paying attention to her though, his eyes only glued to the person stood right next to her: the prince. 

Lee Taeyong. 

Ten wasn’t imagining it either, but Taeyong was looking right back at him, almost taunting him. 

How on earth did he find himself in such a situation? 

“The celebration shall proceed in the royal gardens; however, you may stay inside if you please,” the Queen announced. “Any gifts which you may have for the prince can be presented outside. Thank you.” 

That seemed to be the end, until Taeyong decided to speak up. 

“As my beloved mother has already said, I am thankful for everyone’s presence. It is a pleasure to see everyone here,” Taeyong stated, his eyes momentarily flickering over to Ten. “To see everyone whom I personally invited to celebrate with me has truly touched my heart. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy today just as much as I.” 

Ten gulped. Was he understanding that correctly? Did the prince invite Ten personally? Did he choose Ten- want Ten to be there? 

That truly boggled Ten’s mind. 

He had that other drink after all. 

And he would have yet another one, however the waiter, probably concerned for his wellbeing, walked away to serve the other guests before Ten drank everything. That was probably for the best – Ten wasn’t the best at handling his drinks after all. 

What on earth did he get himself into? 

And, maybe more importantly, how did this happen? How was he supposed to know the man that had the hots for him would end up being none other than the actual prince, the soon to be King of the nation. 

Only Ten had such luck. 

Preoccupied with the tornado in his head, Ten failed to notice most people moving out of the ballroom and heading over to the royal gardens. Of course, some people remained, but Ten didn’t have the intention to stick around. He had a gift to give. That and maybe something more. 

With a deep sigh, Ten clutched the box in his arms, walking out the way everyone else had headed. 

Once outside, he was met with the early July air, warm and pleasant. The scent of fresh, blooming flowers filled the air, guiding Ten further out into the open air to appreciate more of the enticing fragrance of red roses. 

The garden was adorned with beautiful decorations, the whole area available for guests to visit surrounded by various flower arrangements and flickering candles to illuminate the area. There were large red and white drapes hung around the seating area, creating a shield from the outside world, a small oasis for the guests to sit and relax. 

Just from the first glances, Ten could easily tell this was a royal ordeal. 

He tightened his grasp on the box as he got up on his tiptoes, cursing his height as he was surrounded by so many tall individuals. He was searching for an arrangement of red jewels and long light hair in the sea of so many people. It was a great struggle, but it was successful in the end. 

Ten’s eyes locked with Taeyong’s. Even with a great distance between them, he could make out the exact expression hidden behind the man’s intricate mask. He was waiting for Ten, and now that he was found, he beguiled Ten to come to him. 

All it took was a simple look. 

Ten nearly stumbled as he started walking over to the prince. He felt like a complete fool, but how else was he supposed to act when the prince himself was calling for him, coaxing him in with secret smiles and flutters of his long lashes. How was he supposed to refuse and turn down such an offer? 

There was already a small crowd formed around the Queen and the young prince. Ten stood around at the edge, not daring to push through. The people around him looked far above him, so he didn’t even contemplate excusing himself to get nearer to the royal family they were all desperate to see and greet. 

“Well wouldn’t that be Ten Lee,” Taeyong said, diverting everyone’s attention to Ten who felt himself shrivelling up on the inside. “I was hoping you could make it here today. I have been in love with your work since I witnessed the magnificent necklace you constructed for my dear friend Queen Lalisa. Since then, I have been dreaming of having you on me.” 

That earned quite a few people to _ooh_ and _ahh_ around Ten, but Ten couldn’t help but focus on the last part of the man’s sentence. He didn’t miss the double entendre. 

“Come forward,” Taeyong prompted, causing the crowd around him to disperse and allow Ten a passage way closer to him. 

Ten could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on him. He wasn’t used to that – not like that. 

Painfully aware of the circumstances, Ten gave a deep, courteous bow in front of the Queen and prince. “It is my honour to be here, your majesties,” he said. “As a token of my gratitude and as a birthday present for the young prince, I have brought a set of jewels which I hope can match your beauty,” Ten then added, changing up his rehearsed speech, knowing he could be a bit more shameless considering he did have his tongue down Taeyong’s throat not that long ago. 

“A gift?” The Queen said in delight. “How thoughtful.” 

Ten extended his hands with the box up to Taeyong, slowly and carefully opening it up to reveal the set of glimmering accessories inside. 

Though Taeyong had seen them before, his sense of awe was genuine. 

Everyone around them who could see were also speechless, taking in the sight of the pieces presented to the prince. 

“Red Beryl,” Ten announced. “Only the finest for your highness.” 

“How beautiful,” Taeyong mused, gently stroking his index down the bumps of the crystals, finally able to touch his gift after Ten had prevented him from it before. “May I wear it now?” He asked, and Ten couldn’t help but think the man was playing with him. 

_May I wear it now? Since you told me no when I asked prior?_

Ten wanted to laugh, yet he held his current expression in place. “Of course,” he replied. “I would be honoured.” 

Taeyong reached into the box, pulling out the earrings first. He didn’t hesitate to replace the ones he had on with the pair presented to him by Ten. 

The design was quite something. Both earrings differed: one covered the entire outer ear, the other being simpler, hooking through a single hole and dangling down to Taeyong’s shoulder. The former’s shape resembled the kingdom’s national animal, a coiling dragon which was surrounded by the most exquisite red crystals. The second earring – the dangling one – was less impressive but still beautiful in its own right; it consisted of five strings of red jewels, all of varying lengths, cascading down like a bloody waterfall. 

It fit the design of Taeyong’s mask perfectly. 

What a coincidence. 

Taeyong put the earrings on, showing them off to everyone around. Ten only paid attention to the sharp line of his jaw and his parted lips, Ten’s kiss still visible on them. 

“How do I look?” Taeyong asked the onlookers, receiving plenty of praises. 

There was no denying that the prince looked like he had walked out straight out of a painting. 

Continuing on with his birthday present, Taeyong slipped on the ring. The design was similar to his more detailed earring, the accessory coiling around his ring finger and pinky, the two joined by a thin red chain. 

“How fascinating,” the prince mused, raising his hand up to admire the gift. Just like the earring, it was in the vague resemblance of a long dragon. “I cannot say I have seen this before. Truly amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Ten said. 

Taeyong finally pulled out the bracelet, surprised at how long it was. 

“Should I help with that, your majesty?” Ten suggested. 

“I would appreciate that.” 

Ten looked around where to put the box down. Thankfully Taeyong called for a staff member to take care of it. 

With that, Ten was able to put the bracelet on Taeyong. “May I?” He asked, his hands out and expecting for Taeyong to hand him the accessory. 

“You may,” Taeyong replied, giving Ten the long piece of jewellery, their hands brushing together inconspicuously, yet they both knew more than that. Ten felt the sparks travel up his arm at the faint touch. He needed far more than that. 

Ten took the item. Carefully, he laid one end at Taeyong’s wrist before he began coiling it around his arm. He managed to loop it twice before he locked it together. 

The bracelet was more similar to the long, dangly earrings rather than the one with more shape and form. In the end, it all looked cohesive. 

“Beautiful,” Taeyong uttered. “I had high hopes, and you have gone high and far above them.” 

“Thank you, your highness.” 

Taeyong showed off his new pieces to the people around him, but his eyes always found their way back to Ten. He was checking if Ten was still watching him, and of course, Ten was. How could he not look? 

After a few more minutes, Taeyong excused himself. He walked off to a more secluded area, going over to the seating area hidden away by heavy drapes. 

The prince paused, his hand gripping onto the curtain. He looked behind himself, staring right back at Ten, calling for him with his dark eyes. 

Ten gulped, hands sweating. 

After Taeyong walked behind the curtains, Ten took a good look around. He couldn’t have people noticing he was joining the prince, so he first waited around for a bit before finally making his way over. He took a longer way around, not wanting to make it obvious as to where he was off to. Thankfully, it didn’t seem as if anyone was paying attention to his whereabouts. Now that the prince was gone for a minute of peace and quiet, everyone turned to the Queen, congratulating her on raising such a wonderful prince, as well as wishing her and the King well. 

Ten didn’t stick around for long enough to know what else everyone was talking about. 

He walked through the wall of curtains, finding that there was almost a corridor of them, each leading to somewhere else. 

In the end though, Ten managed to find Taeyong. 

The prince was laid out over a lounge chair, a strawberry between his rosy lips, a glass of champagne within arm's reach. 

“How nice of you to finally join me,” Taeyong said. “Come sit.” 

Ten didn’t have to be told twice. He walked over and sat himself on the other chair next to Taeyong. He leaned back, making himself comfortable, though there was an underlying sense of awkwardness surrounding Ten. He wasn’t exactly sure what he should think, do or say. 

And so, Ten just sat there, eyes focusing on Taeyong and the way he bit down on the rich fruit. He watched as bit and swallowed down, keenly observing the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

“Surprised?” Taeyong asked. 

“Pardon?” Ten said, being forcefully woken up from his trance. 

Taeyong chuckled, reaching for his glass to take a small sip out of it. “Are you surprised?” 

“You could say that, yes,” Ten replied. “I wasn’t expecting... this.” 

“I thought so,” the prince said. “But what I said is the truth: I have been wanting to have you on me.” 

Ten smirked, looking down at his lap to compose himself. After a short second, he looked back up. “Is that so?” 

Taeyong hummed, tilting his head to the side to show off his long, dangling earring. “I knew it would look beautiful,” he mused, a pleased curve to his lips. “I have to admit, and I am ashamed, but when I saw Lalisa’s necklace, I felt jealousy like never before. I knew I had to have you.” 

“My designs?” Ten questioned. 

“Yes,” Taeyong agreed, turning to look at Ten. “Partially. But I am sure you have realised this already.” 

“If you’re referring to our short time together, then yes, I have.” 

The prince grinned, a light laugh leaving past his lips, reddened from the strawberry. 

“But I have to ask, how do you know what I look like?” 

“I saw a drawing,” Taeyong admitted. “It was from when you gifted Queen Lalisa with her necklace. Granted, it was an unclear rendition. But when I saw you today, I just knew I had to have you. Desperately.” 

“Well, I sure am surprised,” Ten admitted. “But you were right.” 

“About what?” 

“Being worth the wait,” Ten replied. “I would have never expected this. Though, I would love to see how you look under that mask.” 

“Do you not know what your prince looks like?” Taeyong amused, amused by Ten. 

“Only from paintings,” Ten admitted. “And I have heard your beauty can never be successfully depicted.” 

“You flatter me. I like that. Call me beautiful again,” Taeyong ordered, shuffling his body closer to Ten. He was expectant, waiting for the praise which never came. 

“I will,” Ten assured. “However, I have to see for my own eyes. For now, I can only imagine.” 

“I see how it is,” Taeyong chuckled, biting down on his bottom lip before letting it free. “But you see, it is simply wrong to take off your mask at a masquerade ball. I have to set a good example.” 

“Of course,” Ten agreed. 

“How about I take something else off instead? Would you find that appealing?” 

“I- I-” Ten stuttered, feeling his body temperature rise. Taeyong sounded so innocent and coy, a finger pressed to his plump lips as he looked over with zealous eyes. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I would love that,” he managed in the end. 

“I thought you would,” Taeyong said, satisfied at the response. 

Ten wasn’t expecting for Taeyong to get up and saunter over to Ten, only to then straddle the man’s lap. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Ten asked, suddenly feeling fear course through his veins. “What if somebody sees?” 

“Only a few people are allowed in here,” Taeyong stated. “Besides, what is there to see? What ideas are you getting, Ten?” The prince leaned in closer to Ten, his hot breaths hitting the sensitive skin of Ten’s ear and neck. “There is nothing to be seen here,” he added, trailing a hand down Ten’s chest. He went lower and lower until he stopped at the man’s crotch, causing Ten’s breath to hitch in shock. “Now let me show you something you might like,” Taeyong whispered, nipping at Ten’s ear. 

Ten was far too weak for this. 

Taeyong leaned back, eyes locked with Ten as he brought his hand over to his blazer. He undid his buttons with fastidious hands. With those out of the way, he started undoing the buttons of his crisp white shirt, the buttons sewn on with gold thread. 

All Ten could do was watch in awe as Taeyong stripped himself in front of his very eyes. 

Every button undone allowed Ten to see a small slither of skin, so smooth and pristine that Ten wondered if it had ever been touched before. He wanted to know how it felt to the touch, how it tasted under his hot mouth, how easily it would bruise from all forms of affection Ten could provide. He needed to know how it would feel to have the clean canvas beneath him, hot and sweaty as Ten adored Taeyong until sunrise. 

Ten was so fascinated by every small movement of Taeyong’s hands and completely in awe of the skin he was able to see that he completely failed to realise Taeyong had finished, his shirt wide open, chest completely on display for Ten. 

The prince shimmied his blazer and shirt down, further exposing his shoulders and upper arms. 

“So?” Taeyong questioned, voice coquettish. 

“Beautiful,” Ten uttered. 

His hands moved without thinking, tenderly caressing down Taeyong’s exquisite skin, up from his prominent collarbones, rubbing over his nipples and going down to his taught abdomen. The touch elicited airy gasps from Taeyong, eyes fluttering shut as he grasped onto the fabric of Ten’s blazer. 

“Absolutely beautiful,” Ten continued, leaning himself forward to attach his lips to Taeyong’s sternum. “Truly stunning. But I’m sure you would look even better with nothing on.” 

Taeyong whimpered, burying his hand in Ten’s black hair, pulling him closer, forcing his lips to stay on his needy body. 

Ten gripped onto Taeyong’s slim waist, assuring him he was there for him and getting an idea as to how holding the prince felt like. 

“Please, say it again,” Taeyong pleaded softly. 

“That you are beautiful?” Ten asked, smirking when Taeyong whined. “You like that? Being called beautiful? Pretty? Handsome? Stunning?” Each word of praise brought out a muted whimper out of Taeyong who only became more pliant in Ten’s grasp, malleable like a lump of soft clay. “How do you manage to go through the day when you get like this from a few complements?” Ten teased, feeling like he had already passed the point at which it was deemed inappropriate to drop the formalities with the prince. “I am sure you have hundreds of people on the daily tell you how breath-takingly beautiful you are.” 

“Not like this,” Taeyong murmured. 

Ten _ahh_ -ed. “I understand. Does it arouse you then? If I strip you and lay you down, calling you beautiful, would you like that?” 

Taeyong hummed, holding Ten tightly. 

“Should we do that then?” 

“Please,” Taeyong choked out. “Please, Ten.” 

“Not here.” 

Taeyong protested. “Please,” he whined with a pout. 

“No.” 

“No?” Taeyong repeated, shocked but... thrilled? “You dare say no to me? I am your prince.” 

“And I said not here,” Ten repeated, noticing how Taeyong reacted to his words. The prince seemed to enjoy getting put in his place. After all, he probably rarely had anyone other than his parents tell him to behave. “Now, is there anywhere else we could take this?” 

“There is my bedroom,” Taeyong replied. 

“Well then, let us resume there.” 

“Not so fast,” Taeyong said, his palms flat against Ten’s chest. “After the party.” 

“Pardon?” 

“If you refuse me, I shall do the same to you,” Taeyong stated, quickly doing his buttons up. “Besides, I cannot leave early at my own birthday party. That would be a foolish thing to do, so, if you forgive me, I have places to be.” 

“But-” 

Taeyong interrupted Ten’s argument by slotting their lips together, the exchange causing Ten to melt back into his seat. He could taste the sweetness of strawberries on Taeyong’s lips. It made him crave more, wishing to explore his heat until neither of them could breathe. But he would have to wait for that experience. 

“In the meantime,” Taeyong resumed, getting up from Ten’s lap, “you should have some fun. Feel free to join me if you get bored.” 

“Can I do that?” 

“Of course,” Taeyong replied. “But act civil. Not as overly friendly as we have been so far.” 

Ten laughed, nodding. “Understood, your majesty.” 

Taeyong scowled. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Say my name,” Taeyong commanded. 

“And why should I?” Ten questioned, leaning forward, looking up at a pouty Taeyong. 

“Because I told you to,” the prince replied. 

“Am I supposed to follow your orders? If we are to get close, you should probably know that I will do as I please,” Ten said, reaching out to take Taeyong’s hand. The man didn’t protest, allowing for Ten to hold onto him. “You may be the prince – a very pretty prince at that – but I do not take orders from men like you.” 

Taeyong scoffed, though it was hard to miss how the tips of his ears turned red after Ten called him pretty. “Men like me?” He repeated. “And what is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means men which beg me to call them mine,” Ten replied, pulling Taeyong closer to himself. “Men like you, _Taeyong_.” 

The prince shivered at that. 

“Understood?” 

“You sure have gotten bolder,” Taeyong mused. “I like that.” 

“I am sure you do. And I will show you just how bold I can get later.” 

“I would not have it any other way,” Taeyong said with a pleased grin, cupping Ten’s jaw to kiss him sweetly. “I shall see you around. And if I do not, meet me at the pavilion at the end.” 

“And when is it the end?” 

“When you hear the bell toll twenty-one times,” Taeyong replied. 

“I shall wait for that then.” 

Taeyong smiled, and with that, he was gone. 

Ten waited around for a minute or two before he also made his way out into the party. 

He tried to keep himself occupied. 

To his surprise, plenty of people wanted to talk to him. Many of these individuals were curious about his work after seeing Taeyong show off his gift, praising Ten to everyone around. It felt odd to be recognised for his work, and Ten couldn’t say he hated it. Maybe he was young, but he truly worked hard to master his craft, and to finally he acknowledged made his heart fill with pure joy. 

In an unexpected turn of events, Ten would end up leaving the party a richer man than when he entered – maybe not literally, but figuratively. He had a new audience, new potential customers, and of course, he had Taeyong. 

Mentioning the prince, he was always within a look away from Ten. Their eyes would occasionally meet across the crowds, their lips exchanging secret smiles only they would ever know about. 

They hardly crossed paths though. It seemed like an unspoken rule; nobody was supposed to know about this – about them. It would have been quite the scandal, and Ten didn’t want to cause any rumours to start simply because he couldn’t help and gravitate to Taeyong, no matter how difficult it was to stop himself. 

However, over the course of the party, it became far harder to stay clear of one another. There was an undeniable pull between them, one which forced them together in the end. It just happened, neither man being to blame. 

“How nice to see you again, Ten,” Taeyong said. 

“I should be the one saying that, your highness.” 

Taeyong smiled, tilting his head to the side. “How charming,” he mused. “Are you having fun?” 

“Well...” 

“Oh no, that doesn’t sound good,” Taeyong said, laughing lightly. “Is there a problem?” 

“You could say that.” 

“Oh?” 

“Well, here I am at a party, yet I have yet to dance,” Ten explained. “Sounds wrong, doesn’t it, your highness?” 

“It definitely does,” Taeyong agreed, his voice wavering for a split second. “That is not right at all. We have to fix that.” 

“I agree,” Ten said. 

“Should I find you a suitable partner?” 

“No need, your highness,” Ten assured. “However, if I fail to dance by the end of the night, may I ask for you to accompany me?” 

“I-” Taeyong looked around, checking if there was anyone watching and listening in on them. When he was happy that there was nobody close enough to hear them, Taeyong nodded. “That should be doable.” 

“I shall await that then,” Ten announced. 

Taeyong chuckled. “I think you should try and dance before that.” 

Feeling braver than at the start of the event, Ten leaned in closer, close enough for his low utterance to be heard by only Taeyong. “But why should I do that when the prettiest person around has promised me a dance?” He pulled away, satisfied when he saw Taeyong clench his jaw as he tried to contain a soft mewl. “I shall see you around, your highness.” 

The minutes ticked by faster than before, and soon enough, Ten clearly heard the twenty-one bell tolls Taeyong mentioned to him. 

When he heard those, Ten made his way over to the gazebo specified prior. It was quite far away from where the main event had transpired, however not far enough for it to feel wrong to go there unsupervised. 

Once he arrived, Ten sat himself down on the small bench outlooking a large still body of water. The moon – a waxing gibbous – reflected on the surface of the water, making Ten feel like if he could just reach out, he could easily be able to touch the celestial satellite. However, he stopped himself from doing that, settling on simply admiring the stunning reflection. 

There was a faint rustling sound behind him, and so Ten turned around to see what it was. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Taeyong said as he made his way up the small steps of the gazebo. “Did I make you wait?” 

“Quite a while,” Ten responded with a grin. 

“You will have to forgive me for that, royal duty called,” Taeyong explained, standing himself to Ten’s side. 

“Of course. Anything important?” 

“Not really, just the usual,” the prince replied. “Though I did make a note about you,” he added. 

“About what?” 

“About your departure,” Taeyong stated. “As far as everyone in the palace is concerned, you and I are to discuss business for the rest of the night.” 

“Are we now? Is that what you call it: business?” 

Taeyong placed his hand on Ten’s shoulder before bending down, his lips brushing up against Ten’s ear. “What else was I to say? That I intend on baring myself out for you? That a man I have never met before is going to make me his? That I shall allow him to deflower the kingdom’s pride and joy? That would have been quite inappropriate to say,” Taeyong pointed out, standing up right once more. “Besides, we do have business to discuss.” 

“And what would that business be?” 

“That is quite simple,” the prince said. “I want you to be mine. I am a jealous man as I have made known to you already. I cannot bear the thought of your pieces belonging to anyone other than me.” 

Ten took a moment to comprehend the man’s words. “You want me to create only for you?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied hastily and firmly. “Just me. I will give you everything, all the money, jewels and equipment that you may need to make sure there is nobody more beautiful than me.” 

“There is no need for that,” Ten assured. “After all, you are the epitome of beauty, with or without crystals.” 

Taeyong sucked in his breath. 

“How about we resume this conversation after the dance you promised me?” Ten suggested, standing up and taking Taeyong’s hand in his, firmly planting his other hand on the man’s slender waist. 

Taeyong seemed to still be taken aback by Ten’s sincere compliment. If not for the lighting and the mask obscuring the prince’s face, Ten would have been able to witness the rosy pink dusted over the man’s soft cheeks. 

“I assume you know how to dance?” Ten asked, tone humoured by Taeyong’s current flattered state. 

“Of course,” the prince finally responded. “Do you?” 

“I know something. Enough to take the lead.” 

“In that case, lead.” 

Ten smirked, pulling Taeyong in closer to himself, their lower halves practically touching. 

To the sweet music of the gentle breeze drifting through the tree branches, the hum of cicadas and the soft creaks of the wood beneath their feet, the two men danced under the moonlight. Ten guided Taeyong through each step, holding onto him but not as harsh as before – now he held the man as he was supposed to, like the fine piece of art he was. 

Taeyong was enjoying himself, smiling at Ten, a happy and surprised sound passing his lips when Ten spun him around. 

“How unexpected,” Taeyong mused, a flurry of giggles slipping past. 

“I will have you know, I am full of surprises,” Ten uttered, inching his face closer to Taeyong’s their foreheads pressed together. 

“I believe that,” the prince uttered. 

Ten’s eyes flickered from Taeyong’s lips to his eyes, asking him for permission. 

“Do you really have to ask?” Taeyong questioned, amused. “After everything, you should know what my answer is.” 

“Can I not be a gentleman? After all, a beauty like you deserves to be treated with the upmost of care and respect.” 

“Keep talking like that and I will be a fallen man,” Taeyong uttered, reaching out to cup the exposed side of Ten’s face. “I am not immune to flattery of such extent,” he added, voice quite – almost breathless. 

“Then I shall catch you when you fall,” Ten promised, bringing his hand to Taeyong’s, stroking it tenderly. “For I too am immune.” 

“To what?” 

“Artistry as magnificent as yours,” Ten whispered, sending chills down Taeyong’s frame. 

“Ten...” 

“Yes, Taeyong?” 

“Kiss me,” the prince pleaded. “I need you.” 

Ten obliged, closing the gap between their lips. 

It was soft and sweet, laced with something intoxicating. Ten didn’t ever want to pull away, to ever stop feeling the way Taeyong felt against him, holding him gently like a delicate rose, mindful of all the thorns. He was aware of everything that could go wrong, yet he still caved in and tightened his grasp on the man, the fear of getting pricked not half as strong as his desire to admire and cherish the prince. 

He could not deny his attraction to Taeyong, and knowing that the man felt the same pull, it was impossible to stay away. And if it meant having to be the prince’s dirty little secret, Ten would accept anything. It wasn’t every day that you had a member of the royal family craving for you. It was rather exhilarating, the thrill of it all making Ten go completely foolish. 

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck, deepening their amorous kiss. 

It was a taste Ten could never get sick of. 

“Ten,” Taeyong murmured into Ten’s mouth, his body leaning back from the force of their heavy exchange. 

“Taeyong,” the man said, echoing the prince’s tone. 

“Please...” 

“Please, what?” Ten asked, snaking his hand around Taeyong’s waist, setting his hand on Taeyong’s supple ass. 

The prince gasped, his hands clutching onto the fabric of Ten’s blazer. “Please never stop touching me.” 

“Are you sure you want that? Because if you do, then I do not intend on letting you go.” 

“I want that,” Taeyong assured. “I want you, Ten. You can only be mine.” 

“Then you can only be mine.” 

“I am yours,” the prince uttered. “Only yours. I swear, on my life and the throne.” 

Ten smirked, trailing light kisses along Taeyong’s jaw. “That is quite the commitment,” he murmured. “Are you sure you can keep such a promise?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong uttered, throwing his head back, allowing Ten to kiss down his long neck. 

“I am not convinced,” Ten said. 

“Why? Am I not believable?” 

“You do not know me,” Ten pointed out. 

“But I wish to,” the prince stated. “I wish to know all of you, and I wish for you to know all of me. I have never craved anything more than I crave you.” 

Ten chuckled lowly, nipping on the sensitive skin beneath Taeyong’s jaw. “If your desire for me in solely physical, I shall gladly call you mine for the night, but we will never know each other truly.” 

“I want you,” Taeyong reiterated. “All of you. Not just physically. I want to be yours in every possible way. I want to be your muse.” 

“Why?” 

“Do I need a reason?” Taeyong asked. “Do I need a reason to want the things I want?” 

Ten laughed, shaking his head before going back to kiss Taeyong on the lips. “In that case, I can be your secret,” he uttered, the hand on Taeyong’s ass pushing him closer, their crotches forced together. Taeyong’s breath hitched at the sudden friction. “But you must promise me one thing.” 

“Anything,” Taeyong assured. 

“You can only be mine,” Ten said. “Only I can kiss you, touch you like this. You can only wear the jewels I make for you. Give yourself over to me and only me.” 

Taeyong couldn’t contain it in himself anymore, moaning as Ten’s words. “Yes. I am yours, only yours. I promise.” 

“Then I shall promise the same,” Ten said, sealing it with a kiss. Only a fool would have turned down the offer to be with the prince. Ten was many, upon many things, occasionally being a fool too, yet he knew when to make the right call. 

“How about we take this elsewhere then?” Taeyong suggested after pulling away from the kiss, his hot breath mixing with Ten’s. “Make it official.” 

“You were serious?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Has nobody ever bedded you?” 

“Who do you take me as?” Taeyong questioned. 

“Well, you were quick to expose yourself to me,” Ten mused. “I thought you must have experience in this field.” 

“I am not an easy man to get,” Taeyong stated with a scowl. “And more so than that, I know what it is that I want. And what I want is you. So, I have saved myself for you.” 

Ten didn’t expect it to get so serious, yet he was in no way apprehensive. If anything, he wanted to go further. “I am touched,” Ten stated. “I will treat you well, I promise. I shall make your wait worth it. My beautiful rose, let me show you my uttermost devotion.” 

“I would love that.” 

“Then lead the way,” Ten said, stepping back and creating distance between their bodies. Taeyong whined at the loss of heat, causing Ten to smile softly. There was no denying that the prince was adorable. 

Taeyong reached out for Ten’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as he headed down and towards the palace. 

“What if someone sees?” Ten asked in reference to their joined hands. 

“Nobody will,” Taeyong assured, however, just to prove him right, a member of staff made themselves seen. Taeyong quickly let go, looking back at Ten apologetically. 

“Oh, Taeyong,” Ten cooed. “No need to make such a face. I understand.” 

Taeyong sighed, having to admit to himself that there was no way to keep holding onto Ten. 

“You can hold my hand for as long as you want when we are alone,” Ten stated. “So, do not sulk and take me somewhere private, my dear.” 

“Dear?” 

“Do you not like it?” 

Taeyong quickly shook his head. “I want you to call me that again.” 

“Is there anything else you wish to be called, dear? Other than mine.” 

“You can call me anything you please,” Taeyong stated, leading Ten up the grand stairway inside of the palace. 

“Even my love?” 

Taeyong gasped, looking over at Ten with shock. 

“Did I go too far, dear?” 

“No,” the prince replied. “But only say it if you mean it. My heart is delicate, so if you intend to play me, keep such words off limits.” 

“I would never dare to play you,” Ten assured. “And I do believe you have cast a spell on me.” 

Taeyong scoffed, the corners of his lips turned up in a smile. “Is that so?” 

Ten hummed. “You see, I am not the kind of mine to develop such strong feelings so quickly,” he explained. “Yet when I look at you, I wish to devote my whole life to you. Hence, you must have put me under your spell. So, if I say I love you, it is coming from a place of sincerity.” He was aware at how ridiculous he sounded, but it was true; ever since that very first kiss, Ten had been enchanted, slowly becoming more and more allegiant to the prince, willing to get on his knees and carve his heart out for him. 

If there was anyone in the world worth pledging your life to, it would be Taeyong. It was not simply due to the man being the prince, and though that too was appealing, it didn’t interest Ten as much as the inherent pull he had towards Taeyong. He would call it destiny, fate, anything to explain why he gravitated towards Taeyong since the very first moment he stepped into the castle, unconsciously heading towards him. 

Once they met, their separated souls finding each other, there was no way to tear them apart. 

“I feel the same,” Taeyong uttered. “I feel you have stolen my heart.” 

“I am not a thief,” Ten assured. 

“Then what should I say instead?” 

Ten grinned, placing his hand on Taeyong’s lower back. “Just say that you love me, and I shall do the same.” 

Taeyong looked down at the floor, the tips of his ears bright red. 

They were now walking down a long corridor, far more secluded than before. And, after a few more steps, Taeyong stopped at a door and pushed it open to reveal his bedroom. He had yet to say anything, but Ten didn’t mind, taking pride in making the prince speechless. 

Ten stepped inside, taking a good look of the room as Taeyong closed the doors behind them, making sure to lock them for utter privacy. 

The bedroom was large, resembling more of a lounge than a place to simply sleep. There was a fireplace with lounge chairs surrounding it, the bed behind those. And the bed in and of itself was grand, probably able to fit six people. Taeyong had all that space to himself, and Ten wondered if it ever felt too large, too empty and lonely as he laid himself down to sleep. 

Other than that, the room was quite pleasant to be in; the colours were light, hints of gold and red strewn around to match the tan walls. 

“Care for a drink?” Taeyong asked, finally speaking up. 

“No,” Ten replied. “I wish to have a clear mind for this.” 

“Wise choice,” Taeyong mused. “I for one cannot handle my drinks. Can you?” 

“To an extent,” Ten answered. “However, if we are to be together, I shall cut down regardless of my own limits. I will join you company in your sobriety.” 

“How thoughtful.” 

“Anything for you,” Ten said. 

“You truly are the perfect man, are you not?” 

“If I am perfect then what are you, love?” 

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip, forcing down a soft mewl. 

Smirking, Ten pulled Taeyong in towards himself, taking a firm hold of his waist. “Are you shy? Because I called you perfect? It is only fair since you said the same, love. Or was it because of that – because I called you love?” 

Taeyong nodded. “I like it.” 

“I know you do,” Ten murmured, kissing the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. “But I know something you will like even more, dear.” 

The prince swallowed, hands grasping onto the lapels of Ten’s jacket. “What is it?” He asked, feigning innocence as his eyes flashed from Ten to the bed behind them. 

“Guess, my love.” 

“I am not any good at these games,” Taeyong said, pouting. 

Ten laughed, kissing Taeyong’s puckered lips, feeling the man smile against him. “Just try.” 

Taeyong hummed in thought. “Does it involve the bed?” He asked. 

“It does,” Ten confirmed. 

“Hmm... I wonder what it could be then,” Taeyong murmured, a playful glint to his eyes. 

There was nothing more Ten wanted to do that take off that forsaken mask keeping Taeyong’s face hidden from him. He needed to see more, to see his eyes without the obstruction. He had to witness the prince in all of his stunning glory. 

“Do you need a hint?” 

“Please.” 

At that, Ten dragged his hands up Taeyong’s torso, undoing the buttons which were standing in his way. “It requires you to be stripped naked,” he explained. 

“Fully?” 

Ten nodded. 

“Even my jewels?” 

“You can keep them,” Ten stated. “But not the mask. That has to go,” he said as he opened up Taeyong’s shirt, exposing his supple skin once more to his ravishing eyes. Now that they were alone with no way anyone could intrude, Ten was willing to just drop down and kiss the plane of skin without an ounce of shame. 

“And when I am finally naked,” Taeyong continued, sucking in a shaky breath when Ten’s fingertips trailed his sides, dipping under the waistband of his suit pants, teasing him with a promise of what was to come. “What will happen then?” 

“You are supposed to figure that out, love,” Ten stated, attaching his hot mouth to Taeyong’s neck, scathing his teeth over it, drawing out whimpers from the prince. 

“Will you- will you lay me down? Touch me everywhere- places nobody has ever touched me in before?” 

“That is exactly what I will do,” Ten said. “I shall show you my devotion, not as your loyal subject but as your most faithful lover.” 

“My lover,” Taeyong repeated longingly. 

“Yes,” Ten uttered softly, reaching behind Taeyong to finally rid him of that mask. 

Taeyong let him. 

Ten carefully pulled the piece off, holding it down as he took in Taeyong’s indescribable beauty. 

“Have the heavens lost one of their most cherished angels?” Ten uttered, finding himself in complete awe. “Or have I died, for no mortal could ever see such a divine sight on earth.” 

At last, Ten could finally see Taeyong blush. “I am no angel,” he murmured. “Angels are an image of perfection, and I am not that.” 

“But you are,” Ten affirmed, cupping Taeyong’s left cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin below his eyes. He noticed a small scar which had been left hidden. “A stunning rose,” he uttered, lightly tracing an outline of the uneven skin. “I am unworthy of your presence, love.” 

“You are not,” Taeyong argued, shy under Ten’s unyielding affection. “Now allow me to see the other half of your face.” 

“As you please.” 

Just like Ten had done, Taeyong took off Ten’s crescent moon shaped mask. 

“Beautiful,” the prince murmured. “Maybe I am the unworthy one here.” 

“I would argue otherwise, but I have other priorities at the moment.” 

“Of course, we should resume.” 

After placing the masks down, Taeyong finally made the bold move to walk over to his large bed. He stood at the foot, dropping his shirt and tailored suit down to the floor, the collection of expensive fabrics falling down with a soft noise upon landing. 

“So?” Taeyong asked, dark eyes inviting Ten to do his bidding. 

Ten walked over without a moment to think. He hooked one arm around Taeyong’s waist before pushing the prince down onto the mattress, holding him steady on the descent. Taeyong giggled, surprised by the bold move from Ten. He held onto Ten’s shoulders, an elated smile spreading from eye-to-eye as his back made contact with the bed, comfortable and safe in Ten’s presence. 

Ten hovered over Taeyong, affixing his lips to the man’s throat to trail attentive kisses down the skin, feeling the prince’s pulse against him, his body heating up from the faintest of touches. Taeyong’s reactions were far greater than Ten expected, shivering and mewling at the simple drag of a hand down his level chest, responding to every kiss, no matter how light. 

“So responsive,” Ten murmured. 

“Is that bad?” 

“Absolutely not,” Ten assured, the words muffled against Taeyong’s sternum. “I love it, dear. Your pleasure is of my upmost priority.” 

“Such a gentleman,” Taeyong mused, running his fingers through Ten’s dark hair. 

Ten hummed, sucking over the spot of skin beneath his mouth, wary of whether he could go as far as to mark the prince. It would have been the greatest honour, to leave his sign on the royal’s body, to make it known that the one beloved by everyone, deemed the nation’s treasure, the clean and pure rose of the kingdom belonged to someone – to Ten – and that he had been touched, loved and adorned by a single man. Only Ten had the right to Taeyong’s body and the primitive, jealous side of him wanted nothing more than to make it absolutely clear to everyone that nobody else could have the prince, just him. 

“Your gentleman,” Ten murmured, pulling away from Taeyong’s chest to kiss him on the mouth instead. 

Taeyong moaned into the exchange, lips parting with ease to accommodate Ten. He beckoned Ten for more, the noises he made at the back of his throat encouraging Ten to do everything in his strength to satisfy the prince. 

Ten chortled into the kiss, pulling away. Taeyong followed after his lips, desperate to feel Ten’s tongue dance against his, to taste his wet warmth, craving it more than anything. 

“I have to say, you are quite needy,” Ten said with no malice. 

“Only for you,” Taeyong uttered, a sense of bashfulness to his voice, cheeks tinted a subtle pink. 

Ten smiled, finding himself in utter awe of the man laying beneath him. He truly was the image of perfection itself; light, long blond hair splayed over the crisp bedsheets, plump lips parted, skin hot and immaculate, not a single blemish nor mark left upon it, dazzling red jewels in his ears, Taeyong was a masterpiece. He was meant to be treasured, to be loved from dawn to dusk, to be reminded that he was beyond compare. 

There was no one nor nothing which could ever come close to his beauty, and Taeyong had to know that. It was an utter crime that nobody had ever cherished him in such a way as to let him know just how truly angelic he was. Taeyong’s body was a temple, and Ten, as his most devout follower, had to do what was right. 

Ten coveted nothing more than Taeyong; there was nothing more he wanted to do than to worship his body, inch by inch, slowly and tenderly as to not miss a single spot on his divine frame. He wanted to take his time, relishing in the feeling of Taeyong’s company, his enchanting heat, his sweet taste and smell. He craved to love Taeyong until all the prince knew was Ten’s dutiful love. 

“Is something wrong?” Taeyong asked, a tinge of worry made known in the way he spoke. 

Unknowingly, Ten had zoned out, his mind preoccupied with his silent adoration of Taeyong that he completely forgot what he was doing. He snapped out of his daze, offering the prince a reassuring smile, stroking his cheek. “Nothing is, my love,” he assured. “I was simply taken aback by your grace. I will have you know I am an artist at heart; hence it is hard to tear my eyes away from a masterpiece such as you.” 

“Not only are you an artist at heart, but quite the sweet talker.” 

“It comes naturally,” Ten said, laying a chaste – nothing more than a light touch – kiss to Taeyong’s awaiting lips. 

“Your craft must have elevated me to receive such high praises,” Taeyong mused. 

“I assure you, love, you outshine even the brightest of diamonds.” 

Taeyong bit his lip, a coy smile playing upon his features. 

“However,” Ten said, causing Taeyong’s eyes to widen. “I have to say, I was right.” 

“Right about what?” 

“The necklace,” Ten responded. “How dare I be such a fool and insist on a bracelet instead of a stunning neck piece you so deserve.” 

The prince processed Ten’s words, laughing once he understood. “Are you truly upset over that?” 

“Of course,” Ten replied. “If you could only see yourself, my love, then you would understand. Your beauty is beyond heavenly. You deserve to be draped in jewels from head to toe, but the attention should be placed onto your glorious face, sculpted by the gods themselves. And I, a fool, have taken away all that attention and placed it unto your hands, though beautiful in their own right, not as important as your face.” 

“You are drowning me with praise. I simply do not know how to keep myself together,” Taeyong uttered, his chest rising and falling at a faster rate, affected by Ten’s sweet words more than Ten thought possible. “But do not worry yourself with the necklace,” he added. 

“How should I not worry? I have disgraced you.” 

“You have not,” Taeyong assured sternly. “But if you must view me with a piece around my neck, then you shall,” he stated. 

“And how will that happen? You swore to only wear what I craft for you. Are you breaking your promise?” 

“Never,” Taeyong replied. 

“Then how?” 

“Wrap the bracelet around my neck. It is long enough, is it not?” 

“It is,” Ten confirmed. 

“Then get to it.” 

Ten grinned, stroking down Taeyong’s arm down to his wrist. He carefully undid the bracelet and brought it over to Taeyong’s long neck. He wrapped the accessory around his throat, however, before he was about to fasten it in place, Taeyong stopped him. 

“This shall not do,” the prince stated. “Wrap it tightly, just like around my wrist. Do not let it droop.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course,” Taeyong responded. 

Ten did as the prince ordered him to. He coiled the long piece around Taeyong’s neck, the accessory hugging his throat snug, as if a snake choking him. 

Taeyong’s mouth opened in a quite gasp, his own hand moving up to his neck, dragging over the piece. 

“Is it too tight?” 

“No,” Taeyong uttered. “I love it.” 

“Can you breathe?” 

Taeyong crooned, stroking over the bumpy crystals. “Ten,” he called softly. 

“Yes, darling?” 

“Make me more,” Taeyong said. “I love how this feels.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Ten uttered. 

“If that is the case, then touch me,” Taeyong ordered. “Touch me before I die of anticipation.” 

Ten laughed, attaching his mouth to Taeyong’s sharp jaw, kissing down to his neck, his shoulder, collarbone and stopping at his hardened nipple. Taeyong gasped when Ten wrapped his mouth around the bud, swirling his tongue around the perked nipple as his eyes were directed upwards at Taeyong. 

“Ten,” the prince moaned, hands grasping at the bedsheets. 

“Do you like that?” Ten questioned as if it wasn’t entirely obvious. 

“Yes,” Taeyong uttered. “Do it again.” 

Ten exhaled, a pleased smirk splayed across his lips. He once more took Taeyong’s nipple between his lips, licking over it and pressing his tongue flat on the nub before he took the prince by surprise and sucked. 

Since Taeyong was most definitely enjoying himself, Ten brought attention to his other nipple, playing with it in between his fingers, rubbing and twisting it, eliciting the sweetest melodies from the prince. He was so sensitive and responsive and Ten couldn’t have loved that any more. Ten had to hear more, to please his love even more. 

The hand which had been playing with Taeyong’s nipple travelled down south, fingertips caressing the prince’s taught abdomen, causing the man to shiver. Ten smirked, gently teasing Taeyong’s nipple with his teeth whilst he simultaneously slipped his hand over Taeyong’s crotch, feeling his erection through the fabric of his pants. 

Taeyong moaned, body unsure what to do with itself as his back arched up from the firm mattress. “Ten,” he mewled – almost begging Ten to touch him where he needed it the most. 

“So hard already,” Ten mused, hovering his mouth down to Taeyong’s stomach, leaving worshipping kisses down a straight line to his happy trail, stopping once he reached the man’s waistband. He dragged his hands over Taeyong’s inner thighs, spreading his legs open with no restraint. Taeyong handed his entire being over to Ten, doing whatever Ten wanted with his body. 

“You know how to make a man swoon,” Taeyong uttered, looking down at Ten so close to his crotch. “Your words and touch are too much for a weak man like me to handle. I fear I may not last for long if you continue like this.” 

“No worries, my love,” Ten murmured, stroking Taeyong’s thighs. “Please, don’t hold yourself back. There is nothing I want more than for you to enjoy yourself, darling. It is my sole purpose in life to serve and love you.” 

Taeyong crooned, his dick twitching in its restraints. 

“May I?” Ten asked, pressing his mouth against Taeyong’s clad cock. 

A choked gasp escaped Taeyong’s throat. He tugged on the sheets. “Please,” he whimpered. “Touch me.” 

“I am,” Ten replied, teasing the prince. 

Taeyong whined, not pleased with Ten’s humour. “Ten,” he said, desperate to be freed, 

Ten didn’t plan on letting the man wait too long. He undid the buttons holding his pants in place, tugging the tailored fabric down with his underwear too. He pulled the articles of clothing off, exposing Taeyong sublime body in all of its glory. 

“Heavens above,” Ten uttered, rendered utterly breathless at the sight. He didn’t hesitate to lean down and touch Taeyong, charged with burning arousal and need to explore every millimetre of skin. There was no place he could leave untouched with his hands and lips. If he did not memorise ever dip and curve of Taeyong’s body, Ten would never forgive himself for it. 

The prince keened as Ten’s mouth trailed his inner thigh, leaving wet, passionate kisses in his wake. Ten lifted Taeyong’s leg up, hoisting it up on his shoulder so that he would have better access with his eager mouth. With his other hand, he stroked the skin of his other thigh, delicate and almost taunting with how light his touch was. 

Taeyong was gasping, his pink slit wet and seeping out clear lust. He looked so stunning, so needy despite barely being touched. 

Ten took pride in Taeyong’s appearance; he was the one who had the prince so worked up, and only he could ever bear witness to this holy sight. 

His kisses gradually steered closer to Taeyong’s crotch, and before long, Ten kissed at the base of Taeyong’s erection. The prince wasn’t expecting that, mewling at the favourable sensation. 

Ten smirked, licking a stripe up Taeyong’s cock right to the tip, swirling his tongue over the leaking slit. 

Taeyong clearly liked that, throwing his head back, his neck strained, jewels tight around him. 

“Have you ever touched yourself, love?” Ten asked, dotting Taeyong’s cock with the sweetest of kisses. “Have you ever laid at night, stroking yourself in thought of someone like me in place of your hand?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong replied, shame thrown out of the window. There was no room to be bashful when Ten’s face was at his crotch. 

“How did it feel, dear? What did you think of? Whose name did you call when you came?” 

Taeyong whimpered, beads of precum trickling down his slit from Ten’s lewd questions. He had no answers for the man, but Ten expected that. 

“From now on, you will call only for me,” Ten said. “You shall only think of me when you touch yourself, remembering the ways in which I touched you.” 

“Yes. Only you. Yours,” Taeyong uttered, his body swaying slightly as he waited for Ten’s touch. He was becoming more and more desperate, grinding his ass down into the mattress, breathy pants slipping past his mouth. 

“Mine,” Ten affirmed, dragging his hands up Taeyong’s thighs up to his hips, grounding him in place before wrapping his lips around the tip of Taeyong’s length, encasing the prince with his heat. 

“Heavens,” Taeyong moaned, body curving upwards only to be forced back down by the grasp Ten had on his waist. 

Ten smirked, sinking his head further down, tongue flat at the undershaft. Taeyong tasted just as delightful as he looked, the droplets of his arousal spilling out onto Ten’s attentive tongue. 

“I- Ten,” Taeyong crooned, looking at down at the man at his crotch, slowly taking more of his length until he Taeyong was comfortably nestled at the back of Ten’s throat. 

Ten hummed, the vibrations of his walls around Taeyong’s cock causing the prince to whimper. 

“I feel- wonderful,” Taeyong uttered, voice airy. 

Whilst wonderful wasn’t too bad, Ten aimed for something above that. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Taeyong lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. If Taeyong wasn’t brought to the absolute brink, body overflowing with hot ecstasy, Ten would have simply failed in showing Taeyong what he truly deserved. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Ten pulled himself up, the drag of his mouth bringing out stammered cries of Ten’s name. He repeated this action a few more times, each time to a choir of sweet cries and the taste of Taeyong’s heady lust spilling out into his dedicated mouth. 

After a few more bobs up and down, Ten’s mouth left Taeyong’s hardness, much to Taeyong’s protest. 

“Love,” Ten called softly, kissing the joint where Taeyong’s thigh met his torso. He slithered one hand down, trailing his fingertips around the prince’s cock and balls, going down to rub at his perineum. Shivers ran down Taeyong’s spine at the delicate, promising caress. “Have you ever touched yourself here?” Ten questioned, inching his finger lower until he traced Taeyong’s puckered rim. 

Taeyong gasped, chest rising at falling at a faster pace as Ten was so close to everything which craved upmost attention and affection. 

“There is no need to be shy,” Ten reassured. “I just need to know how careful I should be.” 

“Then yes,” Taeyong uttered after a moment of reluctance. “I have.” 

“Did you like it?” 

Taeyong hummed, nodding in response. 

“Then you will be thrilled to know it will feel even better with my help,” Ten said, sucking the skin beneath his lips, finger still running circles over Taeyong’s entrance. “May I mark you, love?” He asked, detaching his lips before he left a sign of his affection on Taeyong’s skin. 

“I am yours,” Taeyong reminded Ten. “Do with my body as you please.” 

Ten grunted, Taeyong’s words having a clear effect on him – one which became less bearable the longer he remained in his clothes. He tried to not focus on that too much as the hunger which had laid dormant up until that point had finally awoken from its slumber. With Taeyong’s permission, Ten’s ravenous mouth travelled every inch of the prince’s chest, forgetting the man’s awaiting hole and cock for a short moment of self-indulgent pleasure. 

Taeyong’s moans and mewls were the most beautiful symphonies Ten had ever heard, and each time he kissed, bit and sucked on a different square of skin, he was able to hear more of those beautiful melodies. His hands gripped on tightly to Taeyong’s sides, keeping him still to make his adulation easier. 

Ten tasted Taeyong’s sweat which had covered the man’s skin, making the prince glow like pure gold. Just as everything about the man, it was heavenly. 

“Ten,” Taeyong called. “Please, I need- I need you.” 

As much as he wanted to continue doing nothing more than adoring the man’s body, he couldn’t deny Taeyong – and himself too – for any longer. 

“You have me, my dear,” Ten uttered, placing a tender kiss to Taeyong’s lips. He reached his hand up, pressing to fingers to the prince’s bottom lip, indirectly asking him to suck. 

“I- I have oil,” Taeyong stated. Upon hearing that, Ten was about to take his fingers away, yet Taeyong still took them in. 

Stunned at first, Ten smiled at the sight. He had to admit, Ten had left Taeyong’s mouth unoccupied for quite some time as he enjoyed himself elsewhere, so Ten didn’t say anything, simply allowing Taeyong to swirl his tongue around the digits, sucking and purring as he finally had something to fill his mouth, to put weight and pressure on his tongue. 

“Where is it?” Ten asked, kissing the prince’s cheek. He unfortunately had to retract his fingers, and though Taeyong whined, he knew that he’d get much more soon. 

Taeyong pointed over to the heavy table off to the side of the bed. “Left drawer, right at the back.” 

Ten nodded, reluctantly pulling himself away from Taeyong’s captivating heat. He walked over to the desk, pulling open one of the drawers. He rummaged through some bottles of perfume until he found what he was searching for. 

Without waiting, Ten walked back to the large bed. He placed the bottle down to Taeyong’s side before finally stripping himself of his own clothes. He was impatient, stumbling with the buttons of his shirt and pants, yet in the end he managed. 

Ten threw his clothes off the bed, not caring about anything other than Taeyong in the moment. 

Taeyong watched intently, a soft mewl forming at the back of his throat, his mouth watering at the sight of Ten’s erect cock, untouched and forgotten for so long. 

“Will- will it fit?” Taeyong asked as Ten doused his fingers in the oil, applying a generous dose to ease the spread. 

“Of course it will, dear,” Ten certified. “Just relax, my love. I shall do the rest. And if at any moment something feels troublesome, tell me in an instant.” 

Taeyong nodded, holding his breath as he prepared himself for something not entirely known to him. 

Ten guided Taeyong to lift his legs up, hooking them over Ten’s shoulders as the man positioned himself in between, slick fingers massaging at the entrance. He applied more pressure until his index slipped past the tight ring of muscle, making its way inside Taeyong’s luscious, plush heat. 

The prince whimpered, reaching out for something, settling on Ten. 

“All is good, love,” Ten soothed, slowly forcing more of the digit inside. He kissed Taeyong to calm him. “Just a bit more.” And with that, he sunk the entirety of his finger inside. 

Taeyong’s tight walls clamped around him, trying to get acquainted with the intruder. He needed a moment to get adjusted, and during that time, Ten made it his highest priority to comfort his beloved prince, ensuring that his mind was preoccupied from any pain and focused solely on pleasure. 

The prince’s fists clenched and unclenched as he finally relaxed, easing himself into the foreign sensation. 

“Are you okay, my dear?” Ten asked, dotting Taeyong’s face with light pecks. 

“Perfect,” the prince responded. 

At that, Ten slowly pulled the finger out, but before he could fully retract it, he pushed back in. He repeated the act a few times, feeling as Taeyong’s snug walls were slowly giving in and surrendering. The glide in was smoother, and when Taeyong began to enjoy it more, Ten joined a second finger in to aid with the spread. 

Taeyong shuddered when the pads of Ten’s fingertips brushed over his prostate, his heat clamping around the two digits. “Do that again,” he commanded, voice low and thick with intoxicating lust. 

Ten did as asked of him, thrusting the digits in and out of Taeyong’s ass, hitting the spot dead on repeatedly until Taeyong was a writhing mess, gasping and pulling Ten closer to him, limbs wrapped around the man tightly. 

“Please,” the prince whined, sounding close to tears, his body aflame. 

Ten wanted to cave in right then and there, however there was still so much more he had to offer. And so, Ten pulled his fingers out, feeling a twinge of pain in his heart when Taeyong sobbed at the loss. 

“My love,” Ten cooed, kissing Taeyong tenderly as one hand reached for the oil he got earlier. “I promise you, I shall show you the stars. Have some patience.” He poured some of the substance out on his hand and moved it down to his neglected cock, groaning as he wrapped his palm around, dragging the liquid over the length. The urge to stroke himself to the point of orgasm was strong, however he wasn’t so weak as to give in – not when he had the prince laid out beneath him, yearning to be filled and loved by Ten. 

“I have waited long enough,” Taeyong muttered, sounding impatient and far beyond worked up. 

It was quite adorable seeing the man in such a state. 

“So have I,” Ten pointed out. 

Taeyong frowned, yet the scowl faded soon enough. “You were the one that made me wait,” he murmured. 

“You made me wait first, darling.” 

Taeyong couldn’t argue with that. 

Ten lined himself up to Taeyong’s prepped hole, pressing his tip to the entrance. 

The prince sucked in a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep his muscles relaxed. 

And with one smooth push, Ten forced his way inside. He was slow, his head hung low as he was sheathed by Taeyong’s sweltering heat. His mind went blank, lost in the delectable sensation. “So tight,” he groaned, feeling the strain of the prince’s walls giving way under the force and size of his dick. Absolutely nothing could have compared to this. 

Taeyong was clutching onto Ten, his nails digging into the man’s back. Ten didn’t mind the pain, his mind and body fully preoccupied with Taeyong’s velvety opening. He continued to push his way deeper in, half in when Taeyong writhed beneath him, letting out a cry which echoed through the room. 

The prince came, strings of white spilling over his flushed chest. 

Ten stilled, looking down at Taeyong. It was the most wonderful scene Ten had ever witnessed; the man under him was gasping, panting and crying with pure bliss wracking his body – all from Ten’s doing, and even then, Ten had barely done anything to Taeyong. If that was how Taeyong was to react from the slightest slither of affection then Ten would be a dead man, his heart too weak to withstand the effects the prince had on him. 

The royal was aware of what had just happened, turning his face away in shame. 

Ten just smiled, kissing Taeyong’s exposed neck. 

“This is embarrassing,” Taeyong muttered, trying his hardest to hide his face in one of his pillows. 

“Not at all,” Ten uttered, nestling his cock fully inside of Taeyong’s ass. The prince moaned at that, not expecting Ten to move – and he definitely didn’t expect Ten to reach one hand down to Taeyong’s spent cock to stroke it through the remnants of his climax. 

“Ten!” Taeyong’s back curved up, raising up from the mattress at the touch, tears rolling down the side of his face as the bawdy cry left him. 

“I told you to not hold back,” Ten reminded the prince, pumping him until he felt Taeyong’s walls clasp around him hard. He let go, allowing the man a few moments to regain his composure so that they could renew. 

“That still doesn’t make this any less embarrassing,” Taeyong grumbled. “I- this is shameful.” 

Ten laughed, shaking his head in disagreement. “Will you still believe this to be shameful if I say this was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced?” 

“You are lying.” 

“Lie? To you, my love? Absolutely not,” Ten promised. “If you could see yourself, you would understand. I am a weak man when it comes to you. You should know this by now.” 

“Such a sweet talker,” Taeyong murmured, fondness seeping through his words. 

“Just for you,” Ten assured, kissing the prince. “Are you comfortable?” 

“I- yes, yes I am,” Taeyong replied, surprised by his own answer. His body became adjusted to the spread whilst the two sweethearts were talking. “I think... I think you can move,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” 

Taeyong nodded. 

Finally, Ten moved. He rolled his hips, carefully pulling back until he nearly bottomed out, only to sink himself back in. He took his time, not wanting to rush. Ten wanted to indulge himself in the feeling, to have Taeyong cling onto him and moan as Ten spread him wide open. 

“Faster,” Taeyong pleaded, his cock already half hard again, his refractory period practically non-existent. “Please.” 

There was no way Ten could say no; he himself was desperate at that point, and with Taeyong’s plea his restraint was completely tossed to the side. He picked up his pace, fucking in and out of Taeyong’s ass at a newly set tempo, the lewd sound of skin on skin reverberating through the bedroom. 

Ten was reaching his own limit, so close to reaching his own high. 

Taeyong moaned and dragged his nails down Ten’s back, sure to leave multiple scars on the skin, as Ten kept ploughing right into Taeyong’s prostate at a pace which felt brutal but oh so gratifying to both of them. The prince’s cock was leaking with precum akin to Ten’s own, both men nearing their joint orgasms. Ten wouldn’t have had it any other way; he would force his own climax at bay until he could bask in the bliss with Taeyong at the same time. 

So, it was a relief when Taeyong began sputtering and twitching beneath Ten, completely unable to control his body and even begin to speak. 

“Just a bit longer,” Ten panted into Taeyong’s open mouth. He cupped the man’s cheek, stroking away the wetness from his eyes. “Nearly there, love. Wait for me.” 

Taeyong crooned, his walls swallowing around Ten to force him to climax already. 

After a few tries, it worked. 

“Taeyong!” 

Ten’s movements faltered as blazing lust bubbling at his navel finally erupted, filling Taeyong up to the brim with his potent love. Once he recovered from that split second of haze, his thrusts became wild and frenzied, fucking into Taeyong at a ruthless speed. His seed spilled out inside of Taeyong and Ten’s harsh thrusts forced some of it out, the hot liquid trickling out past the prince’s rim, staining the bedsheets and his skin. 

Beneath him, Taeyong cried out, Ten’s name on his lips. The force of his orgasm was incomparable to the one prior; he practically became paralysed with the euphoric sensation drowning his system. He melted into the mattress, taking all of Ten’s thrusts, absolutely pliant to Ten’s force. 

Their foreheads were pressed together, mouths busy with sloppy kisses that made Ten’s head spin. He was overwhelmed beyond belief, yet he was still willing to do so much more if Taeyong let him. This was only the beginning; Ten had only received a small teaser of what was possible with the prince, and he desired to truly love the man through the night even if it drained all of his life force. 

Ten rode out their shared highs, his thrusts becoming slower and softer after a few more moments. Taeyong appreciated that. 

“I love you,” Taeyong confessed breathlessly. 

Ten grinned, laying more tender kisses to the prince’s lips. “I love you too, dear. However, I hope you are saying this for other reasons than just my ability to make love to you.” 

That was Taeyong’s turn to laugh. “I say what my heart tells me to,” he assured. “And my heart is saying it loves you- the way you make me feel. It yearns to know you more so it may love you even more.” 

“And it shall,” Ten stated. “Your heart shall know all of me in due time, I promise you that, my dearest.” 

Taeyong beamed, taking hold of Ten’s face to pull him down for yet another kiss, their tongues languidly waltzing together. 

When they came short of breath, Ten pulled away, spit bridging in between their bruised lips. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Like you showed me heaven on earth,” Taeyong replied without hesitation. “I wish you could show me again.” 

“I would gladly do that in a heartbeat, darling.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Taeyong asked, a playful smirk across his face, droplets of sweat staining his skin as well as tear streaks. “Give us what we both so clearly crave.” 

“It would be my greatest pleasure,” Ten uttered. He made the choice to finally pull out of Taeyong, even if it pained them both to do so. After all, it would only be for a moment. 

White liquid trickled out of Taeyong’s fluttering hole, so confused as to where the spread has vanished to. 

Taeyong winced, seeming to want to cry at the loss. 

Ten placed a kiss to the prince’s thigh, massaging the muscles with his hands to soothe the man. “On your fours,” he uttered, repeating the command when Taeyong didn’t do anything. “Why are you still not moving?” He asked, baffled by Taeyong’s lack of response. “Do you not like taking orders from others?” 

Taeyong shook his head. “No, I- on my fours?” 

Ten nodded. 

“But I want to see you,” Taeyong said, sounding so genuinely hurt at the idea of not being face to face with Ten. It made Ten’s heart shatter and swell simultaneously. 

“Taeyong,” Ten called affectionately, dotting the man in kisses, unable to contain himself. “My sweet love, forgive me for such a senseless suggestion. How could I ever have said such a foolish thing? To look away from your ineffable beauty is a crime, please dear, accept my sincerest apology.” Ten’s mouth was all over Taeyong’s chest, his throat and face in hope of the man forgetting his stupid request. How dare he yearn to see the prince’s face all night, just to get him to look away? It simply made no sense whatsoever. 

The prince giggled, stroking his fingers through Ten’s hair. “Your apology is accepted,” he stated. “Now would you do me as you promised?” 

“Of course,” Ten said, reaching to intertwine his hand with Taeyong’s. He pulled himself up, looking down at the magnificent sight below him; Taeyong was dishevelled, glistening with a sheen sweat, dazzling jewels amplifying the sheer beauty. “Sit up, love.” 

“Now that sounds better,” Taeyong mused, grinning as he forced himself to sit up. 

The men were kneeling, facing one another. 

“What now?” 

Ten replied by pulling Taeyong in by the waist, a surprised yet happy yelp escaping the prince. “Do as you please, darling,” Ten whispered, taking Taeyong’s earlobe between his teeth, feeling the man shiver against him. “Get on my lap and do your bidding, I am simply here for your gratification. There is nothing I want more than your pleasure,” he elaborated, hand snaking down to Taeyong’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and slipping his fingers down the crease, easily pushing in two digits in to work the man up. 

Taeyong grasped onto Ten’s shoulders, his hips swaying down on Ten’s fingers. 

“This time, you set the pace,” Ten continued, ushering Taeyong to straddle his thighs and sink down on his length. “And let me see you.” 

The prince complied, shuffling up Ten’s lap. He took things into his own hands, hooking one arm around Ten’s neck, the other one reaching behind himself to stroke the man’s cock, feeling it rise from his touch. 

Ten hummed in contentment, reverently leaving kisses to Taeyong’s jaw, hands on the man’s waist to keep his steady. 

Taeyong lined Ten’s dick up to his gaping hole, and after a shaky breath, he sat himself down on it, taking the girth in like it was always meant to be there. They slotted together like missing pieces of a puzzle and Ten couldn’t have been any happier about that. 

The different position allowed for a more enjoyable experience. Ten didn’t even have to try to reach Taeyong’s prostate, and even the smallest of movements resulted in an onslaught of lewd, breathy whimpers and mewls on Taeyong’s part. 

The prince wrapped his other arm around Ten’s neck, pressing their foreheads together, locking their lips in a messy, heated kiss. 

Taeyong was losing himself in the motions, rolling his hips and forcing himself up and down, each time taking Ten fully in his entrance. 

Ten couldn’t get enough of this; he couldn’t get enough of all the noises, the feeling of Taeyong’s scorching body heat, the tightness of his walls which welcomed him and only him, the way their kisses were airy and sloppy yet packed with such staggering emotion and admiration that it flooded their hearts with satisfying warmth. 

This wasn’t what Ten expected when he received the invite to the party, nor was it what he expected to happen when he met the masked prince. Even during the later parts of the night did he never consider the possibility that the prince would so easily capture his heart, and he definitely never thought that he too would hold Taeyong’s own heart in the palm of his hand, having it be handed over so easily and quickly. 

He would treasure and protect it to his dying breath. 

Ten brought one hand in between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s hard, leaking cock to pump him at a pace matching the one of his movements. 

Taeyong cried out when Ten pressed down on his swollen slit as his cock brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. He threw his head back in pure elation, back arched and chest rising and falling at a ragged pace. He looked like the obscenest yet absolutely ethereal artwork worthy of the entire world’s admiration. 

“Are you close?” Ten asked, licking over Taeyong’s strained throat, collecting salty droplets of his sweat. 

The prince crooned, jumping up vigorously on Ten’s lap, the man’s release inside of Taeyong adding a completely new layer of eroticism to the act. It fuelled a desire to completely fill the royal up, to have him overflowing with Ten’s racy love. 

“Me too,” Ten stated, flicking his wrist to draw Taeyong nearer. “Will you help me, love? Can you be that good for me?” 

“Yes,” Taeyong responded to eagerly. “I- I- make you feel good,” he uttered, words broken apart abruptly from the harsh jumps up and down on Ten’s cock. 

“So good,” Ten agreed. “You make me feel so good, dear. Nobody does it better. Only you.” 

The praises which Ten showered Taeyong with had an adverse effect on the prince, every affectionate word causing his cock to twitch and spill out with more clear arousal. Ten only took that as a sign to keep going, singing words of high esteem right into Taeyong’s slack mouth. 

“My love, I truly am the luckiest man alive. I have the honour of seeing you, seeing this, as I wish,” Ten uttered, his dick and hand working Taeyong thoroughly, sensing Taeyong’s approaching high and his own too. “My heart was meant for you, only you, and so was yours. Today you made me believe in the truest of love. I was born to be by your side, to relish in your beauty and warmth and to show you just how much you deserve. I love you-” 

Taeyong let out the most lascivious cry imaginable, body trembling as he came with such might it left him absolutely weak, melting against Ten. He poured out over Ten’s hand and their chests, coating them both in a record of their reciprocated devotion. His arms wrapped tightly around Ten, clutching onto him as if he was holding onto dear life, his hips still rocking on their own accord, muscles contracting and clamping around Ten until the man also reached his high, shuddering at the force of his orgasm, mind clouded with titillation. 

Taeyong milked Ten dry, drinking his release up, his body famished and in desperate need to keep any trace of his love inside of him. 

“I-I love you too,” Taeyong croaked, throat sore. 

Ten smiled fondly, slotting their mouths together, tightly holding onto Taeyong until they came down from their blissed-out states. 

Carefully, Ten laid Taeyong back down on the mattress, leaving doting kisses on the man’s skin as he slowly pulled his softened length out. Taeyong had to get used to the emptiness, and though he didn’t want to, Ten was there to make it easier for him. 

“Stay,” Taeyong pleaded, not allowing Ten to move any further. 

“I intend on doing just so,” Ten stated, kissing Taeyong’s defined collarbones. “I shall always stay with you, my dearest.” 

Happy, Taeyong hummed, hugging his lover. He was too weak – too fucked out – to hold him tightly, but Ten felt the love nevertheless. 

Ten laid himself down next to Taeyong, heart fluttering when the prince cuddled up to him despite how uncomfortably sticky their bodies were. Taeyong didn’t seem to mind that at all, his hand flat on Ten’s chest, glimmering heart-eyes looking right up at the man with intangible love. 

They stayed like that, the only sound filling the room being that of their calming breaths. It was a sound most pleasing to Ten. 

“I need you to stay with me,” Taeyong uttered after a while. “Here, in the palace.” 

Ten smiled, running his finger through Taeyong’s damp hair. “That would be a dream come true,” he said. “Yet I doubt that would be possible for the foreseeable future.” 

Taeyong grumbled, shuffling him closer to Ten. 

“I suspect the Queen will not be pleased to find her only child in the arms of a lowly man like me,” Ten continued. “Your highness will most definitely be paired off with the daughter of some royal, maybe even one of less status but most certainly more than the one which I possess. But when that happens, I still shall be yours. Maybe not under the same roof, but most certainly, I will be eternally your love, my dear.” 

“I beg, do not speak of such futures,” Taeyong pleaded. “Only speak of us.” 

“I apologise,” Ten said, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s forehead. “My mind always explores the worst possible scenarios first. I will only speak of a hopeful future for us, love.” 

“As you should. I will have you know I will be King soon,” Taeyong reminded. “When that happens, I wish for you to move in with me. This palace will be as much of a home to you as it is to me.” 

“What about the Queen? My presence may not please her in the slightest.” 

“She is due to move out to one of our other abodes,” Taeyong explained. “My father is laying on his death bed and once he passes, my mother will have nothing keeping her here. Only I will stay, and I want you to be here by my side.” 

“If that is to be the case, I will most gladly stay with you.” 

Satisfied with the response, Taeyong kissed the skin beneath his lips. 

“But for now, that unfortunately means I will have to leave your side until I can come back.” 

“I pray the days pass by in a flash.” 

“As do I,” Ten uttered. 

“We can exchange letters,” the prince suggested. “Maybe that way I will miss you by my side just a little bit less.” 

“We can do that, though I will have you know you will receive a novella worth of love letters each time.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The men remained like that, tangled up for a few more minutes, simply enjoying each other’s warmth and company until Taeyong finally pulled himself up with a groan, his lower back aching. 

“We should take a bath,” the prince said, stroking down his torso and making note off the dried-up substance on his skin. “I feel disgusting.” 

“But you look utterly breath-taking,” Ten mused, earning himself a shy and giddy smile from Taeyong. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

“Get used to this sight then, for this will be a common thing.” 

“I will never get used to such artistry, love.” 

Taeyong giggled, eyes filled to the brim with fondness for Ten. 

“You are absolutely dazzling.” 

“Those are just your jewels,” Taeyong stated, showing off the pieces delicately crafted by Ten. “Speaking of which, how much do I owe you?” 

“You owe me nothing.” 

“Nonsense,” Taeyong argued. “There is no way you expect me to not pay you for such masterpieces.” 

“They are a gift,” Ten assured. 

“I will not have this excuse. This must have cost a fortune.” 

“For you, darling, there is absolutely nothing I would not give just to make you happy. Let me have this, I insist.” 

Taeyong glared at Ten, yet he gave in after all. “Fine,” he uttered, not entirely pleased. “But I will pay you for the next pieces, and do not dare to argue otherwise.” 

Ten chuckled, nodding as his fingers traced the bumps of the prince’s spine. “What would you want from me next?” He asked, changing the topic. 

“Surprise me,” Taeyong replied. “Although, I would like it if you created something for my coronation – something that would match my outfit. I shall send the details in due time, of course.” 

“A coronation piece,” Ten mused. “It must be grand- something nobody has ever seen or done. I already have ideas.” 

The prince laughed, thrilled at the news. “Also, since I made a promise which I intend on keeping,” he started, hand going up to stroke the crystals around his neck, finding comfort in their presence. “You may do as you please with the jewels in my collection. I will only wear your craft.” 

“I am truly honoured,” Ten stated. “I will create pieces worthy of your beauty, my love.” 

“I know,” the prince uttered. “Now, would you care to join me in the bath?” 

“I would absolutely love that.” 

The two men cleaned up, maybe spending more time than was entirely necessary in the bath, soaking in the rose scented oils, kissing slowly and passionately until they couldn’t stand the water anymore. 

They laid in the same bed, spending the night curled up together until Ten awoke before the crack of dawn, placing a kiss to Taeyong’s puffy cheek as he detached himself from the man. Taeyong felt the loss of warmth and contact as soon as Ten got up, causing Ten to chuckle softly at the prince. 

“Are you leaving?” Taeyong asked, voice thick with sleep. 

“I have to, love. But I will leave you my address,” Ten said. “I will write to you as soon as I return home, I promise.” 

Taeyong whined, reaching out for Ten’s hand. The man took it instantly, brushing his thumb over the back of Taeyong’s hand. 

“Come to me soon,” the prince urged. 

“I will, my love,” Ten promised. “For I am yours.” 

“You are mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! There is a chance I will write another chapter (or maybe more) since I have a few things planned - mainly the coronation and post coronation bonking - so if you're interested in that, you can subscribe to this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, this was the first fic to start the year off with! I was thinking that the xiaomin wip OI have would be first but alas, I have taeten on the brain.
> 
> Well, thank you all for reading! Stay safe and see you around!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ KoFi](https://ko-fi.com/liz_lizzy)  
> My [ commission form ](https://forms.gle/DcKWt3kp4vqyjgTV7)


End file.
